Unusual Suspect: Charmed and harmed
by gennevealdayani
Summary: Finding the real killer of Sandra Kurscht, is it her boyfriend or her bestfriend?


Unusual suspect: Charmed and harmed

It was 3 days before summer break when the school discovered a horrifying news. A cold blooded murder happened at the school's parking. A 16 yr old teenager was brutally stabbed, head and body mutilated. Her name is Sandra Kursht, charming grade 12 student who is a school's cheerleader and class president. She has been known because of her smile and charm towards others. People are still devastated, who killed Sandra? Why and whats his or her motive?

2 days before the discovery. Sandra and her boyfriend had a misunderstanding, her boyfriend Anthony Martinez wants to take her out for dinner but she refused due to she needs to babysit her Moms friend 1 yr old daughter. That same night, Anthony hang out with couple of friends to watch movie while Sandra was busy taking care of the 1 yr old baby on her Mom's friend house. At 11 pm Mrs. Mcneely went home and send Sandra back home and paid her 30 dollars. Sandra needs to walk 6 blocks to reach home. After 15 mins she got home shower and rested. The next day on her way to school she bumped into Misa Hamasaki, japanese exchange student and Sandras bestfriend. They went to school together as they chatted, Misa mentioned that she went out last night with Anthony and couple of friends. While on the way they saw Anthony's friend Julian Cardenas who was with them at the movie house and loudly screamed " hey Misa, how was Anthony's kiss? " Sandra was in despair hearing that joke and walk fast to the schools quadrangle and crying. Misa followed her and she tried to explain but Sandra refused.

Sandra was very sad and called Anthony to meet her up in the quadrangle, Anthony came and Sandra broke up with her, Anthony didnt want to but Sandra had enough. After that incident, Sandra was seen by Mr.Nicolas Reincke her Math teacher and asked her why she was crying, he offered a drink to calm her. When Sandra was about to go home, Misa really wanted to talk to her and she called Sandra to meet her at the parking. Sandra agreed just to close the issue. Mrs.Kurscht was not worried when Sandra didnt came home because she thought that she will help Mrs.Mcneely. The next morning Mrs Mcneely called Mrs.Kurscht why Sandra was not able to come and help her.

That day Sandra was found dead. Mrs. kurscht recieved a call from police officers ther her daughter was found dead in the schools parking. The police started the investigation as they dig in and ask couple of friends that lead to Misa Hamasaki as primary suspect. During the investigation they found out that Misa was arguing with Sandra in the parking but she denied killing her. Where the incident happen was out of schools cctv reach. Misa mentioned that after the argument she drive home. The schools cctv caught her car leaving the scene at 5:45pm, still no enough evidence leading to Sandra'ss death to point Misa. As the investigation kept going body of Sandra was examined by the forensic experts, she was raped and left traces of semen in her private parts. So all the investigators lead to his boyfriend Anthony Martinez who is now the new primary suspect. The investigators asked him where he was that incident. He said he left school early because he was feeling bad of the break up, he said that he was at Chili's near their home. And investigators asked a cctv copy of Anthony in the restaurant. Anthony was not seen in that restaurant. The FBI dig in to Anthony's background. His father is an ex convict due to drug abuse and her mother was deported back to Mexico. The investigators invited him to the station for questioning, he was hooked with up lie detector test and being asked if he killed Sandra and he said no, as per the lie detector test he is saying the truth, but he couldnt answer why he lied about him being in the chilis. That made the investigators grasp and ask him for DNA sample. The DNA results came and it was negative. Now the question? Who killed Sandra? Days and weeks passed and no clear path for Sandra's murder. And when a tip from an unknown caller was given. The caller mentioned to investigate Mr. Nicolas. The investigators went back to school its summer break and they asked the school admin and brought the search warrant to check Mr.Nicolas' office. As they searched and searched they found a butchers knife in the drawer under the school papers and books. They collected it, and the knife itself is somehow cleaned. They asked Mr.Nicolas who was confident all throughout the investigation to come in the station for questioning. He said that yes he was in the school, he was in the parking and lead home. As the school cctv was checked he left the school around 7:28pm and his alibi he is cleaning his things and sorting out all his papers because school break is in 2 days. He was asked why he have a butchers knife and his alibi was 5 days before he brought an grilled beef for everyone and he used that knife to give the other faculty members which is right. What he didnt know is the police has taken his DNA sample already. When the results came, the semen found in Sandra's body was Nicolas' their warrant of arrest came and brought Nicolas from home to the police station. The teacher kept on denying until the unknown caller showed up. Its Anthony Martinez, he is the star witness of the crime. Anthony was crying when the police questioned him. He said that day he called Misa to ask where is Sandra then She mentioned that she left her in school's parking. Anthony came back to school and saw Mr.Nicolas grabbing Sandra and punched her in the stomach and raped her. Anthony hid and saw what Nicolas did to Sandra. Sandra was crying for help but Anthony couldnt do anything because he got scared too. Then the big crime happened when Mr Nicolas grabbed the knife and stabbed Sandra, anthony screamed and run but the teacher caught him. Anthony begged and said that he will not say anything to the police just let him go. Nicolas promised Anthony a passing grade also to him as he knows he has troubles in his subject. Anthony didnt want anything like that as exchange. During the investigation, nicolas already confessed about the murder. He said he didnt want to kill Sandra but he already got scared and didnt want Sandra to tell the police. And he said he was really charmed with Sandra's beauty.


End file.
